


Walking In

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [102]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Gwen knocked on Sybil’s door, she was so excited that she didn’t wait for an answer before bursting in.





	Walking In

Gwen knocked on Sybil’s door, she was so excited that she didn’t wait for an answer before bursting in.   
“M’lady, I’ve got some wonderful news!” She stoped dead. Sybil’s evening dress lay on the bed and Sybil stood in only her underdress and corset, the tightness of which gave a full shape to her breasts which drew Gwen’s eyes irresistibly. Gwen, suddenly felt very hot. Her body was tingling all over with something she couldn’t name.   
“I… I’m sorry, M’lady.” Gwen stammered. “I’ll just…”   
“You don’t have to leave, Gwen.” Sybil smiled. “Would you like to help me get undressed?”


End file.
